thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Salvatore Haran
' '''Salvatore Haran' is the creator, writer, director, editor, and an actor of Pavel Hall, and also worked on Trial of Leaves. He is an independent film maker and writer who lives in Bluffton, South Carolina, and is an active member of Slender Nation, alongside hosting the Slender Nation Podcast. A Little History ''Starting Pavel Hall'' Salvatore had been rattling around the idea of making a Slender Man show, since he got hooked on Marble Hornets. His idea was to make a series called Mengerikan, that was to feature a new monster, but maintained the same concepts as other Slendy Vlogs. Mengerikan failed as a series, leading Salvatore starting writing it, but he decided to save it for later production. Then, he thought of The Sole Regret- a story about a group of independent game developers being haunted by their own fears. This got scrapped and Last One Out, Tighten The Noose was written ''Last One Out, Tighten The Noose ''Last One Out, Tighten The Noose (also refered to as LOOTTN) is about Karen, Frank, Vicky, and Korban grieving over the disappearance of their friend Pavel, and wondering about the mystery that surrounds this event. Throughout the story they get systematically killed off by their own Fears. Sounds a little familar? That's cause that is how Pavel Hall got started, he was a small character in a 32 page short film. This film also included the agency: Breaking Apathy Science and Exploration. The film failed and Salvatore was left with a badass script, a ton of characters, a potential new interpretation of the Mythos, a pair of eyeballs, and no film. From this, he thought of way to make money, the film, and add to the story. He wrote up a little webseries called Breaking Apathy, which would show the events leading up to Pavel's disapearence and develop the agents of BASE. ' This did not pan out. In ''LOOTTN ''and ''Breaking Apathy, the characters were... different. Pavel was lazy, jobless, and very angry, Karen his loving and tough girlfriend, who struggles with abandonment issues, and Korban an independent game developer from Mexico. ''The Undecided Five'' and the Fear Mythos LOOTTN and BA failed, but Salvatore still had a lot of work put into the story and characters. One day, he found a YouTube channel called The Undecided Five. He watched it and really got into it. Then he started reading up on the Fear Mythos and realized he was basically doing the same thing in LOOTTN. So he decided to make a series about his character Pavel, his run-ins with '''BASE and the Fears. As of December, 2014, he has planned to leave the Mythos and move on to other things. Works Completed Works N/A Works in Progress *Pavel Hall - Pavel's life just got complicated. *Trial of Leaves - Three friends against tall, thin, and faceless. *Entropy - Another trio of friends talk about really controversial stuff. Planned Works *''Falling Into The Fire'' - a blog set in The Pavelverse Category:Authors